Demons, Vampires and Shinigami
by Ikite Is Alive
Summary: Katherine and Alyss. Two girls that cursed by their blood. Two girls that were not entirely human. Two girls who couldn't forget. What happens when they go to Cross Academy? Will they be cast aside like trash? Or will the find the love of the vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

* * *

I trudged towards the gates of hell with a melancholy look on my face. I could see the menacing aura surrounding Cross Academy. Yes Cross Academy, a boarding school.

"Ciel, I don't have to go to a boarding school, Sebastian can keep tutoring me." I said as I stopped walking. Ciel stopped and turned back to look at me.

"You have to go to school Katherine. I want you to have an education befitting of a Phantomhive." Ciel stated.

"But Ciel!" I protested. "Sebastian provides me with wonderful tutoring!"

"Nonsense. Japan is much more advanced than England. You will be able to receive a better education here."

"I'm suppose to be saying that Ciel, I'm your older sister!"

"Katherine.." Ciel said in a warning tone. His patience was waning.

"Alright fine. I'll go. Just be careful okay? You know I worry about you. You're "job" constantly puts you in the line of fire. If you need anything I'll be here. Promise you'll call for me if you need help or if anything happens?

"I promise you Katherine, If anything happens you'll be the first to know."

"Promise you'll visit?"

"I promise Katherine. Can we go now?"

"Let's get this over with." I said. I started walking to what i presumed to be the headmaster's office. I tried to think of anything other than the fact that I would be leaving my brother for ten months. _The grass is green, the trees are orange yellow and brown, the sky is blue-_

"We are here Milady." Sebastian said interrupting my thoughts and thusly preventing me from walking into the door. My face flushed with embarrassment as Sebastian chuckled.

"Just open the door!" I ordered Sebastian hastily.

"Yes, My Lady." Sebastian said. As he went to open the door he froze for a moment, a fraction of a second, his eyes widening. Then his lips curled into a smirk.

"Is there something wrong Sebastian?" I asked. The redness on my face gone and replaced by a worried frown. If something surprised Sebastian then it meant that something was very wrong.

"Nothing my lady. I just found a stain upon my glove." He responded as he opened the door. I nodded at him then walked into the room. When I looked up I saw a man with pale hair pulled back into a low ponytail, a short girl with big brown eyes and short brown hair, a tall boy with silver hair and a man with brown hair and a menacing aura. I looked at Sebastian and saw him staring at the brown haired man.

"Welcome to Cross Academy. You must be Katherine Phantomhive. I am Headmaster Cross." The man with the ponytail said.

"You assumed correct. This is my younger brother Ciel and our butler Sebastian Michaelis." I responded.

"This is Kaname Kuran, the head of the Night Class." The Headmaster said pointing at the dark haired man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Phantomhive-san." Kaname said, his melodic voice filling the room.

"Likewise, Kuran-san."

"This is my darling daughter Yuuki and my cute son Zero." The headmaster said with a sugary voice.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" the silver haired boy who i assumed was named Zero yelled.

"Its nice to meet you Phantomhive-san. I hope we can become friends." The girl who the headmaster called Yuuki said.

"You can just call me Katie. I hope we can become friends as well." I responded, genuinely happy to make a friend in this hell hole.

"Now to get to business. We gave her a private suite in the best dorm possible. We also provided a piano as requested. Your suite has also been soundproofed in consideration to your dorm mates who attend class at night." The Headmaster stated.

"Thank you for accommodating to Katherine's needs Headmaster Cross." Ciel said politely.

"If I may ask, where are your parents? Shouldn't they be here to say goodbye to their daughter?" The Headmaster asked.

"Our parents were otherwise... occupied." I responded before Ciel could say anything.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I can meet them when they come visit..." The Headmaster continued.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Sebastian said for me.

"What do you mean? Parent's should always visit their children, no matter how busy they are!" The Headmaster said passionately.

"Our parents are dead. I am the head of the Phantomhive family as well as Funtom Toy Company. I'm the only family Katherine has to see her off." Ciel stated blatantly. I looked down at the floor. The Headmaster looked solemn and ashamed.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why wasn't your sister named head? Isn't she older than you?" The headmaster asked.

"The succession of the Phantomhive family is passed down to the oldest sons, not daughters. My cousin and I help Ciel design the toys and manage Funtom but he is the official head of Funtom Toys." I answered.

"I see." The Headmaster responded.

"Well Headmaster Cross, It's getting late and we have some business to attend to nearby. I leave my sister in your capable hands. Goodbye Katherine." Ciel stated as he moved to leave.

"Goodbye Ciel. Goodbye Sebastian." I said as he left.

"Be safe my lady." Sebastian said as he closed the door, thus leaving me to my fate in the hell they called Cross Academy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ikite: So how do you like it so far?**

**Ange: Maybe you want to review?**

**Ikite: I think you should.**

**Ange: I agree with Ikki. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Ikite: Its been a while huh. Missed you guys!**

**Ange: Yeah, we totally did not lose the manuscripts and then forget about it. thats totally not what happened. ****psh.**

**Ikki: Well on with the story i guess. And thanks for the motivational review!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own VK or BB. If we did Kaname would be dead and Shiki and Ichijo would be together. And Agni and Sebastian would be together... Yeah weird I know. sue me. **

* * *

Ch 2

_Ciel... I can't believe you left me here by myself... And Sebastian.. What did you mean by be safe? What harm can befall me at a boarding school?_ It's getting late, I should go to sleep soon.

"Headmaster Cross, Can you point me in the direction of my dorm please? I'd like to get settled in before I head to bed." I asked lethargically.

"Of course. I'll have Yuuki take you to your dorm. Please make sure to read the rule book on your desk when you get there." He responded.

"Thank you Headmaster Cross." I responded.

"Are you ready to go Katie-chan?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes. Lets go Yuuki-chan." I responded.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Zero scowled as he slammed his hand on the Headmaster's desk, effectively smashing it in half.

"Why the hell is she in the Night Class?" He shouted. "She's human! Those bloody leeches will devour her!"

The headmaster looked at Zero with a stern, serious gaze. Kaname looked at Zero as well.

"That girl... There's something off about her. She's not a vampire but she's not... She's not entirely human." The Headmaster said quietly.

"Then what the hell is she?" Zero continued, his temper finally settling down. The headmaster looked at him straight in the eyes.

"We don't know."

* * *

I followed Yuuki out of the door and through the school grounds to the Dormitories. _I wonder why there is a Night and Day Class. _

"Ne, Yuuki-chan..." I started. Yuuki glanced back at my but didn't stop walking. "Why is there a Night Class and a Day Class?"

"Well, the Night Class is special and they need to be separated from the Day Class."

"I see..." I looked up from the ground and saw a giant white building.

"Well this is the Moon Dormatory. All of the Night Class is in class right now so there won't be anyone in. A word of advice, try not to get injured here." Yuuki said as she guided me through the dorms to my suit. "Here's your room Katie-chan. I'll leave you to get settled in. I'll meet you here at 7:30 am tomorrow morning to show you to your classes. Goodnight Katie-chan." Yuuki said then left.

I opened the door and walked into my room. I was greeted by a small hallway and four doors. The first door lead to a white bathroom with a small bathtub, toilet, sink and shower. The next door led to a small four seat dining table and a small kitchen with a sink, small oven, microwave, refrigerator, and a stove. Above there were filled cupboards filled with plates, pans, cups and bowls. There were two cupboards that were empty. I assumed that they were meant for storing dry ingredients such as seasonings and cereals. In the drawers their was silverware that Sebastian had sent over to make me feel more at home. _I'm going to have to buy some food to cook... I'll see if Yuuki can take me into town to go shopping. _The next door led to a bedroom with a queen sized bed and dresser, vanity and a walk in closet. There was also a small nightstand next to the bed. All of my things were arranged around the suite just the way I liked them to be. _I guess Sebastian came by and set everything up. I'll have to thank him sometime. _I exited the room and opened the door at the end of hall. There was a medium sized music room with a grand piano and various other musical instruments. I walked over to the piano, drawn in by its soft gleam. I ran my hand on the black painted wood and onto the keys. I sat down, ran my hands along the keys of the piano and began to play.

"Long live the walls, we crashed through, now the kingdom lights shined just for me and you..." I continued to sing into the night.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ange: Nothing like ending the chapter with some nice music right Ikki?**

**Ikite: Its kinda cheesy... **

**Ange: You're so mean... *Grows mushrooms in emo corner***

**Ikite: *face palf* How many times do I need to tell you to stop growing shrooms? **

**Ange: *Anime cries***


End file.
